


Nocturne

by driftingskies237



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, M/M, Pianist T. J., Romance, Supportive Cyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingskies237/pseuds/driftingskies237
Summary: When Cyrus finds himself at TJ's front doorstep one rainy night, he never could have imagined what he would learn about his boyfriend and how much closer they would grow because of it.





	Nocturne

**Author's Note:**

> This is the song that TJ plays for Cyrus:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9E6b3swbnWg
> 
> Or, if you want to look it up yourself, it's called Nocturne op. 9 no. 2 by Chopin.

One rainy night after dinner, Cyrus hurriedly knocks on TJ’s front door. He doesn’t have a jacket, and the downpour of rain pellets makes him feel like the cold water is soaking through to his bones. He’s shivering so uncontrollably that his limbs start spasming. His teeth knock together uncomfortably, making his jaw tired. He had only been walking for a few blocks yet ended up completely soaked through.

It only takes his boyfriend a few seconds to open the door. He looks warm and cozy in his basket-ball sweatshirt and gray sweatpants. He takes one look at Cyrus and urges him inside, placing a warm hand again Cyrus’s bare, cold arm.

“Oh my god,” TJ starts, concern lacing his tone. “Why were you out in the rain with no jacket?”

Cyrus attempts to speak between his chattering teeth, “I-It was fine w-when I left."

"Why were you outside in the first place?"

"I w-wanted to s-see you."

TJ rolls his eyes at his boyfriend, who’s dripping water all over the entryway floor. “You look like a drowned rat. Go dry off in the bathroom. I’m sure I have some clothes you can borrow.”

As Cyrus gets dry, TJ grabs some of his old clothes: a pair of sweats with a drawstring and a sweatshirt that has some old, faded logo on it. The clothes are almost too tight for him but will fit Cyrus perfectly. He knocks on the door to the bathroom, and Cyrus sticks a hand out, taking the clothes from him. Inside the bathroom, Cyrus gets dressed, relishing in the warmth of the clothes. He also loved that they smell faintly like TJ. Mostly dry, Cyrus exits the bathroom where his boyfriend waits patiently.

“You look so adorable in my clothes,” TJ comments with a grin.

Cyrus blushes, turning his head away in embarrassment, but TJ just pulls him into his chest. Cyrus embraces him and burrows his head into TJ’s shoulder, enjoying the extra warmth as he continues to shiver slightly.

"Teej, your family might see us..." He says. 

"They're out for the night, and Amber is at a friend's house. You don't have to worry."

TJ frowns and pulls back for a second, placing his right hand on Cyrus’s cheek. “You’re still cold. We should get some extra blankets from the basement.”

He tugs Cyrus along to a door off the kitchen and down a set of creaky stairs. They get to the bottom and turn the corner. Cyrus has never been down there before, and the first thing that draws his attention is the large object covered by a dusty sheet in the corner of the room.

“What is this?” Cyrus asks, going closer. At that moment, TJ is busy digging around in a closet, pulling out the softest blankets he can find. With no response, Cyrus ventures further to the object.

Cyrus gently peels back a corner. He’s met with sleek, dark wood, leading to a set of white and black keys. A piano. It smells faintly musty, but still looks beautiful. TJ comes up behind him, draping a blanket over his shoulders. He says nothing, and when Cyrus looks back at him, he’s staring vacantly at the piano, hardly moving.

“Are you okay?” Cyrus whispers, turning and grasping his hand, squeezing lightly.

TJ squeezes back and answers, “Yeah, sorry. I just haven’t seen it uncovered for a while.”

Cyrus feels bad for nosing around his stuff. “I shouldn’t have touched it, TJ. I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

“No, no, it’s fine, underdog. You didn’t know.” They stand there in silence for a few minutes, listening to the rain outside patter down. Neither let go of each other’s hands, both taking comfort in just being next to one another.

“It’s my mom’s piano,” TJ speaks with the rain. “Well, was.”

Cyrus squeezes his hand again. “She played?”

“Yeah, it was beautiful. She was a natural. Whenever she sat down, it was like the music flowed through her. I always dreamed of becoming half the pianist she was.”

“You play?” Cyrus asks, surprised.

TJ sighs. “I did. I haven’t in a while. It became too much after…” He trails off, hoping Cyrus will understand. The boy rests his head on TJ’s shoulder, letting him know that he wasn’t going anywhere.

“She was so patient when she taught me. I was this little kid who was only interested in roughhousing. I hardly paid attention in lessons, at first, constantly goofing off. She never got frustrated, though. I feel like she’d be disappointed now for stopping piano, among other things.”

Cyrus grabs TJ’s shoulders and looks directly at him. “Even though I never met your mother, I know she would not be disappointed in you TJ Kippen. She would understand, and I’m certain that she would be so proud of who you’ve become.”

“How could she? I never play the piano anymore, I only focus on basket-ball, and I bullied Buffy for such a long time.”

Cyrus moves one hand to TJ’s cheek. “You’ve been through a lot, and she knows that. Along with that, she wouldn’t be mad at you for pursuing one of your passions because she knew what it was like to have a passion for something. As for Buffy, you apologized, you _changed._ I know she would be so proud of who you’ve become, TJ, because _I’m proud,_ too.”

TJ leans down, hands on Cyrus’s hips and pulls him close. Their noses just barely brush together before they kiss. It’s soft and sweet and slow. As Cyrus continues to hold TJ’s cheek, he feels a tear fall down his face, and brushes it away gently with the edge of his thumb. They only break apart when they are completely out of breath and overwhelmed with the moment. When they do break apart, they don’t stray far from each other, resting their foreheads against one another.

“I want to teach you,” TJ murmurs.

“Are you sure?” Cyrus whispers back uncertainly, gazing up into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Positive.”

TJ uncovers the rest of the piano, sending dust flying. Cyrus coughs for a second, which TJ finds adorable. The sit down beside each other, shoulders touching. Cyrus looks nervous, hands fidgeting in his lap as he bites on his lower lip.

“What if I break it?” Cyrus worries.

TJ grasps his right hand in his own and guides it to the keys. “You won’t.” He positions Cyrus’s hand on the keys in the standard C position for five fingers. He then places his hand delicately on top of the other boy’s hand, gently pressing on his fingers.

“This is middle C,” He explains, and continues going up the keys and giving their names. He glances up at Cyrus ever so often, enamored with how intently Cyrus is focusing. He lets Cyrus try the keys on his own, but his hand continues to linger close by. As he watches Cyrus, it takes him back to his first lessons on the piano. He can see his mother, light illuminated behind her as she smiles at him. He watches her fingers dance across the keys while he stumbles to play a few notes.

“I did it!” Cyrus grins up at him, and TJ feels his adoration for the boy practically leap out of his chest.

“You’re a natural,” TJ encourages.

Cyrus blushes. “You’re just saying that.”

TJ shakes his head. “I’m not. It took me a week to learn that when I first started. You are great, Cyrus Goodman.”

He giggles as TJ’s fingers ghost over his sides, and TJ’s stomach flutters at the sweet sound. “I’m sure you’re way better.” He pauses, hesitating as he continues, “Can I ask you a favor? You don’t have to do it if you aren’t comfortable, though.”

TJ nods, and Cyrus persists hesitantly, “Will you play something for me?”

TJ’s heart starts pounding anxiously at Cyrus’s question. He feels conflicted, not wanting to disappoint Cyrus but also not sure if he can handle playing again. He clenches his fist into his sweatpants.

“Hey, hey,” Cyrus comforts, placing his hand on top of TJ’s. “I’m sorry for suggesting it. I won’t be upset if you don’t play. I completely understand.”

TJ’s fist slowly unclenches as he looks at Cyrus, who’s smiling so earnestly and sweetly that it reminds him of how his mother used to smile at him. He can hear his pulse rush through his head. He makes his decision right then. “No, I will. Just…I might be rusty.”

“You’ll be amazing.”

Cyrus scoots off the bench and stands behind TJ, but not too close that it makes him nervous. TJ takes in a deep, shaky breath, thinking of what he could play. Although his mother played a plethora of songs, there was one that was always his favorite. It only felt right for it to be the first thing to play again in many years. He feels his nerves getting the better of him, though. His hands shake so bad that he worries he won’t be able to control them. Turning and looking at Cyrus helps calm his fears just enough for him to tentatively start.

TJ starts off shaky as he expected, forgetting and stumbling on a few chords. He can barely hear the music over the beating of his heart. He continues to play though, and soon enough it begins to flow more like it used to. The song brings him back years ago to his mom as he sat on the couch, listening to her play. The more he remembers, the better his playing becomes.

Meanwhile, for Cyrus, the moment TJ starts playing immediately enthralls him. He doesn’t know a lot about classical music or the way it’s supposed to be performed, but in that moment, he knows TJ is meant to play the piano. The notes both soothe and exhilarate him at the same time. Cyrus watches as his fingers move effortlessly across the keys, and he realizes how much coordination that must require. He’s never heard the song before, but it’s perfect.

As TJ reaches the big climax of the piece, Cyrus is astonished at the grandeur. He never wants to stop listening, yet the piece begins to slow down and get softer with every passing second until it reaches closer to the end. At that point, TJ’s fingers barely press into the keys to play the final notes. When Cyrus first met TJ, he never would have thought that TJ could be that gentle. Now, though, he’s truly seen a different side to the boy that makes him fall in love all over again. Cyrus feels tears gathering in his eyes. The room is now silent; even the rain has ceased. Now, Cyrus is trying to think of something to say to properly describe his feelings but can’t seem to find any words.

“I kind of messed up some parts,” TJ starts, interrupting the quiet. “Mom always played it much better.”

“That…that was beautiful,” Cyrus gasps, still stuck in his spot. “TJ, you’re _amazing_. The song was gorgeous.”

“Well, Chopin is an outstanding composer.”

“I’m sure he is, but making that song sound so special…TJ, that was you.” He comes over to stand by his boyfriend, who gets up from the bench.

“It was all because of my mom. This was her favorite song to play, so naturally when she taught it to me, it was mine too.”

Cyrus brings TJ into a tight hug. His boyfriend clings back. “Thank you for playing for me.”

“Anything for you. Do you want to learn to play it?”

Cyrus eyes bug out of his head. “Me, play _that_?”

TJ chuckles, and Cyrus feels the rumble in his chest. “Just the first six melody notes. Then, I’ll play the rest along with you.”

“I mean, I’ll try.”

They resume their position on the piano, with his hand over Cyrus’s. TJ is patient with this, just like his mom, despite Cyrus constantly fumbling on the notes. TJ can't help but find it adorable. It makes him realize how much he cares for his boyfriend, and how lucky he got to have found him.

It takes a while, but they have what feels like all the time in the world, and eventually Cyrus finally plays the notes right on his own. TJ soon joins in on playing the left hand. In that moment, leaning over the keys and playing soft music, Cyrus feels more connected to TJ than ever before. When they finish their mini-duet, they grin at each other. Cyrus leans in, unable to help himself, and gives TJ a sweet, chaste kiss.

“Thank you for sharing all of this with me. You are spectacular, not so scary basket-ball guy.” Cyrus says confidently. “I love you.”

TJ blushes. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I absolutely love the idea that TJ can play the piano since Luke can! I also play piano so I loved writing this.


End file.
